


Punishing Aramis

by cmorgana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Explicit Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pwp, it doesn't really have a plot...it's set after 2x10 and..it's basically the three of them having a lot of sex..</p>
<p>"You know we're going to punish you tonight, eh?" Porthos says in a whisper, against his ear still wet from the licking. Aramis shivers and gives a small nod, not that his lovers are interested in his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Aramis

**Author's Note:**

> It's just some random porn I wrote in about 30 minutes. it's not good and it's un-betaed. Actually I found an amazing beta but I really didn't want to bother her for something so silly, so I'm sorry for the million errors you're gonna find :\

Aramis is naked on the bed, hands tied up to a nail in the wall Porthos hammered in just for the occasion, his lovers at both sides, kissing and biting at his throat, a double attack just to make him incoherent. 

"You know we're going to punish you tonight, eh?" Porthos says in a whisper, against his ear still wet from the licking. Aramis shivers and gives a small nod, not that his lovers are interested in his opinion.

"You ran away from us with barely an explanation, you hurt us, it's only fair you get punished", it's Athos who talks this time and Aramis gulps down a groan. His serious friend is not usually one for dirty talking, he's the quiet kind in bed, he barely moans, so, as a rule, when Athos starts whispering dirty things it means one of his other lovers is in for a lot. Not that Aramis complains.

"I'm sorry", he replies and it's not about the punishing sex that's going to take place, it's a real apologise at the memory of Porthos' haunted eyes. He had good reasons, great ones, a vow to God, but thinking back he knows he ran too fast, too suddenly. He also knows there was no other way. One more minute, one more hug, and his determination was going to go to Hell, as much as his soul. No, if he had stopped and thought about it he'd have never left his friends, his lovers, his life. 

Athos' pulls him out from his thoughts, with a hand scratching his chest, nails catching on an hard nipple, eliciting a breathless moan. then the touch travels south, scratching harder just below his navel, without stopping as a devious smirk appears on Athos lips. He lightly scrapes at Aramis' half hard cock, stopping on the head to tease at the slit. 

"Don't be, we're fine", he whispers, sweetly, so different from the rough touch, well knowing tonight Aramis needs both things. 

Aramis opens his lips, tries to reply, but suddenly Porthos mouth is on him, on the red welts that just appeared on his chest, mouthing and biting, sucking at the abused nipple. He licks a strip down his chest, stopping just below his navel, marvelling once more at how easily the thin skin catches in his teeth, so pale he has no doubts Aramis will have bruises for days under the leather. Under his uniform. The uniform he is supposed to wear, not that stupid sackcloth. He licks an imaginary path to his hipbone and bits harder. This will definitely bruise. 

"You're going to beg, but you can't really ask", Porthos whispers against his skin, going down, drawing the length of his cock with just the tip of his tongue, to find out if he can feel the light scratches. When he starts tonguing at the slit Aramis moans openly and Athos bits down on his thigh. 

"Don't be so loud", he admonishes, but he's smiling because all three of them know how they like for their lovers to be loud. As loud as possible - they've chosen that lodgings because there was no one who could hear - loud enough that in the morning they'll have rough voices and original excuses to justify it. 

"You know, Athos, he seemed to like just fine to keep his mouth shut, to tell us, me, nothing for days, months. Would you mind to find out how much he'll like it now?" Porthos teases, eyes fixed in Aramis'. Athos doesn't even nod, he just lays down, face against their lover leg, "The more noise you make, the longer your punishment will be, so please, be as loud as you want", Porthos clarifies and just like that his mouth is back on Aramis' cock, gently sucking at the full vein. 

Aramis closes his eyes shut. He can take the feeling if he concentrates hard enough, but he definitely can't take the visual if….oh. Any coherent thought is suddenly gone, every good purpose suddenly forgot because Athos is a bastard, Aramis knew that, and the sadistic monster is kissing Porthos, hard, except Aramis cock head is IN Porthos mouth and oh, he never knew before that Athos' tongue can do that swirl… a loud moan escapes Aramis' lips, but he really doesn't care because retaliation for that is Porthos closing his lips around his cock and Athos tongue at the same time and sucking and even Athos moans out, loud, because it's something new and great. 

It's a few moments before Athos disentangles himself from the kiss, painting. He distractedly brushes a hand at the base of Aramis' cock, scratching slightly at his pubes.

"Porthos, keep this going and we're going to be punished a lot more than him", he announces, feeling less control than the man trying not to trash on the bed. At least at the moment Aramis apparently has the soul sucked out of his cock, Porthos' plump lips clamped mid-shaft. But he, instead, has no excuse to already be that far gone. With an obscene noise Porthos leaves Aramis dick, and his lips, red and wet, are suddenly on Athos', tongue deep in his mouth, obscenely caressing and exploring and Athos can do nothing but moan around it because he loves to be taken, he loves to be made pliant by his lovers kisses and touches, and Porthos tastes of Aramis and he missed that taste so much, even if it was not longer than an handful of days it seemed like a lifetime. 

"What do you propose?" Porthos asks, panting, when they break the kiss. With a smirk Athos crawls up the bed. He draws Aramis' lips with the point of his tongue, slowly, and when Aramis moans, trying to make the kiss deeper, he grabs his throat, squeezing gently. 

"I want to play with his arse. It'll make him beg and trash but he won't come for a while", he declares, squeezing a little more. He isn't going to hurt him or leave visible marks, he isn't so stupid, but sometimes the bliss on Aramis face is enough to make him wonder how far he'd let him go, "do you want to have that gorgeous ass punished?" he bends to whisper against his ear and he can feel Aramis trying to gulp under his hand, his throat working hard. 

When Athos sits back up Porthos' smile is huge and happy. Athos rises an eyebrow in question. 

"I'm so used to your hurt and moody self, especially lately, that sometimes I forget you can turn into…that", the other musketeer explains, blushing slightly. He doesn't like to point out to Athos how difficult he is sometimes, but lately it's been an hard time for everyone and he feels justified to admit it. 

"I'm so used to be the one on my back, punished for my moods, sometimes I enjoy playing that role" and Athos is blushing too, hard enough that it travels down his throat, to his chest. It isn't because of what they just said, it's the thought of being on his back, vulnerable, totally at his lovers' mercy. A pang of envy hits him in the stomach but Porthos lips are on his a second later, kissing it away. 

"Tomorrow I'll take care of you, I promise", he murmurs against his mouth, "Captain", he adds as an after thought, with a small, wicked, smile. 

"Finally you're addressing me as you should."

"It's not me who should beg his Captain for release", Porthos underlines and for a moment Athos finds the thought strange, almost creepy. He didn't catch up with the idea of being the new Captain of the Musketeers and the term reminds him of another man, one he'd rather not see in bed with Aramis. Porthos seems to take his hesitation the wrong way though, "Athos? Are you ok?" 

Athos nods, smiling.

"Just getting acquainted with my new role. So, Aramis, are you ready to take orders from me?" he almost purrs against his lover and Aramis smirks, opening his legs a little more and grabbing the silky rope that keeps his wrists tied. 

With an equally mischievous smile Athos suddenly takes his calf, Porthos mimicking him on the other side, and bends his leg, forcing his knee almost to his shoulder, bent in two, legs spread, arse in the air. 

"That's something I love to see", Porthos murmurs, keeping Aramis' leg with one hand and starting to caress his buttock. He slowly lets his fingers travel along the cleft, caressing from the base of Aramis' spine and down, teasing the clenching hole for just a second. The touch keeps going, he reaches for his balls but he barely brushes them, skipping by them to caress his cock with that same barely-there touch. Lightly, too lightly…but out of the blue, as a counterpoint, Athos' bites down hard on the other buttock before starting the same path Porthos just draw, except he does so with his teeth, scraping and biting. 

Aramis trashes in his ties, moaning, when the teeth close loosely on the delicate skin of his hole, tongue immediately lapping the sting away. 

"It's been too long since I got to do that", Athos says to Porthos, tightening the hand around Aramis' calf to keep him in position, ignoring Aramis whimpers at Porthos' hand loosely wrapped around his cock, "mind to join me?" Athos asks, with the same randomness he uses when he invites them for a drink and with a simple nod Porthos does, bending over to bite at Aramis still unmarked buttock. 

They start a random pattern of bites and kisses, taking turns to lick along the cleft, to tease the hole, pushing their tongues in a bit more every time, just to retreat a second later to bite at another random mark. 

"I hate you both", Aramis hisses between clenched teeth, glad he doesn't have to keep himself from bucking, or moving, his lovers hands to keep him pinned down. 

"Now, now, you don't talk like that to the men who are punishing you", and before Aramis can even process the comment Porthos' hand comes down hard on his ass and Aramis moans, loud enough Porthos is once more grateful there's no one living nearby.

Athos looks transfixed at the red mark, wet lips slightly open, pupils blown. 

"You left an handprint" he observes distractedly, unable to look away. 

"Yeah, his skin is so pale that…" but Athos doesn't leave him the chance to end his sentence, he's already grabbing Porthos' wrist, looking at his hand. 

"Do it again. Now!" an order, the tone Athos will probably use on a battlefield and Porthos curses him, because he's sure, from this moment on, that tone will forever go straight to his cock. Still he obeys, his hand landing hard and in quick succession Red handprints overlap and this time their hands aren't enough to keep Aramis from moving. 

He trashes in his ties, he feels the soft rope biting his wrists, chafing, but he doesn't care, he needs more, he needs to feel that burn again, he needs to feel Porthos' callused hand marking his skin. 

"Again", just a murmur coming from Athos' lips and Porthos laughs, low and dangerous, and obeys, this time caring to hit the clenched hole with the point of his fingers. Aramis howls, eyes closed so tight he starts to see stars. 

"Please", he begs, he doesn't even know for what, for anything, probably, anything his lovers want from him. 

Another hit, the big handprint covers most of the other ones, and just like that Athos grabs Porthos' hand to stop him. He bends down, mouth desperate to lap at the red welts, to feel the burning skin, to bite at it, and to Aramis is suddenly too much and too little. He needs more and he needs him to stop. So close to coming and yet so far from it… 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I've been punished enough, I swear", he begs again in empty words, knowing it will be useless, unable to keep himself from trying.

"Heard him, Athos? Should we just fuck him and let him come?" and Aramis is grateful he can't see Athos' smirk, because he can feel it against his own skin and it's enough to know it would probably be too much. 

"We should make him ready first", Athos reminds and Porthos smiles, oil already in his hand. He passes the vial to Athos, hitting Aramis once more just to lick at the new handprint, just to see if it feels as amazing as Athos made it, and he has to admit it does. To savour the burning welts his own hand left, Aramis' skin salty with sweat, his leg trembling in his grip. Porthos bites down on the welt, oh, Aramis is so not going to ride around tomorrow, but Athos grips him by the hair, forcing his head back and in a heated kiss. 

They forget about Aramis for a few long minutes, hands still keeping his legs open and bent but nothing more, making him even more desperate, unable to even watch at them, fed only by the wet noises of the sloppy kiss. 

"ohh, look at that poor thing!" Porthos coos when they break the kiss, caressing the marked bottom, "so frustrated, so desperate for us…" he teases one finger around his hole, smiling at how it seems to open up for him, hungry, and just like that Athos pours the oil, the small drops travelling fast and cold to Aramis' balls. Athos chases them with one finger, taking them back to Aramis hole, just to notice Porthos finger is already buried in him. 

"We should work together to make him happy", Athos says to no one in particular. He starts to push his finger inside, along Porthos', slow and steady, stopping just when he's knuckle deep.

Aramis whimpers. It's too much too soon and at still it's perfect, both his lovers fucking him like that, at the same time. They start to move and he's sure he can tell one's finger from the other's, Porthos' bigger one, rougher, and Athos', slimmer, delicate, less calloused even after years of gripping a sword. 

"More" he gasped, voice just a rough whisper, and the others don't answer with him with words, one of them just pours more oil and they're suddenly pushing one more finger in, one each and oh, that's definitely too much, Aramis is sure he's not ready to have four fingers shoved into him like that, it burns and it's too much of a stretch, probably even more than Porthos' cock, but his lovers are moving so carefully, stroking and prodding at all the right places and the burn is actually good, a sensual pain, his cock leaking against his own belly, forgotten. 

"Relax", Athos murmurs, caressing the leg he is still holding up, and Aramis would want to comment on that, to give him a snarl and an acid remark, but Porthos is hitting at his sweet spot over and over and he's sure all the blood has left his brain by now, pooling between his legs just to make these muscles function because they're gripping his lovers' fingers as if his life depends on it. It takes Aramis a few seconds to realize Athos is still talking. He gulps, takes a deep breath and forces himself to listen, "…we're taking our fingers out now and I'm going to fuck you. Are you alright?", Athos asks, gently, and for a moment Aramis feels like he's about to cry and laugh at the same time, like he wants to scream until his voice gives up. No, he's not ok, his cock is so hard it hurts, his ass burns inside and out and he wants to move, to push one of them on the mattress and ride him, he doesn't even care who. 

"What about Porthos?" he asks, instead, wondering if he had actually screamed without knowing, because his voice sounds too rough to his own ears.

"I'm gonna sit on your face and I'm going to ride your tongue while I suck you off", Porthos explains as if it's the most normal of things and God, Aramis hates him, he really does, because now he's even closer to come but he knows the others won't let him, not yet. 

Almost laughing, Athos and Porthos let go of his legs and just like that Athos is between is thighs and he pushes in straight away, slowly and yet sure four fingers loosed Aramis enough he could take anything. But he isn't doing that for Aramis, oh no, he's doing it for himself, to feel his cock slipping into that hot space, Aramis' muscles gripping him. He stops when he's buried balls deep and watches at his lovers. 

Porthos climbs over Aramis face, turned toward Athos, a satisfied smirk on his face, and Aramis groans, happy to finally have something to do, something he can taste and lick and play with. 

He goes straight for it, raising his head from the mattress to lap at Porthos' ass, bending forward to suck at his balls, taking first one and then the other in his mouth, sucking them. And then Athos starts to move and there's nothing gentle nor slow in the short and hard thrusts, every single one hitting the right spot, and Aramis would moan, but now Porthos' arse is in his face, over his mouth and all he can do is to push his tongue in and fuck his lover with it as he's being pounded in. 

Porthos moans, hands tight enough on Aramis' hips he's probably going to have a new set of bruises. He leans in to kiss Athos, sloppily, too much teeth, tongues distractedly battling together, and when they break the kiss, to gasp, to breath, to push harder into Aramis, he bends down and takes Aramis' cock in his mouth.

Aramis screams against him, and for a moment it seems like vibrations just travel along Porthos' spine to go back to Aramis' cock and he's sure he isn't going to last but he doesn't even care because Athos' pushes are losing their rhythm and it means he's close too, and Porthos is fucking himself on his tongue so hard his whole face is starting to hurt and all he can smell is Porthos, all he can see is the infinite expanse of dark, shivering, skin and he's sure Porthos is close too.

It doesn't really take long for either of them. Athos is the first to let go, with a deeper trust, he just stops, buried in Aramis, letting his muscles milk him, a silent groan on his parted lips, head thrown back, eyes closed, and the feeling of Athos spending inside him is enough to push Aramis over the edge. He comes in Porthos mouth, down his throat, incoherent from the pleasure, from the teasing of Porthos' tongue, from how the man keeps sucking him even after he's spent and Aramis would almost beg him to stop, it's too much, he's too sensitive, it hurts, but Porthos is jerking himself off, throat still around Aramis' cock and ass around his tongue and there's not a possible reason to interrupt him, definitely not some discomfort, so Aramis closes his eyes and licks him harder, deeper, sucks at his hole, smiling when finally Porthos comes, spending himself on his chest, his belly, using his cock to stifle a cry. 

It takes them a few minute to gather the energy to roll away from Aramis. Porthos let himself fall near him, eyes closed, breath heavy, and it's Athos who reach for the knots. He quickly frees Aramis' wrists, then he plants a kiss on each one. They're slightly chafed but the rope was soft and he won't bruise. 

"I'm sticky everywhere", Aramis complains when they're all lying down, legs entwined. He doesn't really care but he needs to talk, he needs to know they're all okay without asking it. 

"Not my problem", Porthos replies, already half asleep, but he smirks and reaches for Aramis' hand, "ask your new Captain, he'll be the one cleaning up your messes from now on" he jokes and Athos would shove at him, or something equally light hearted, but he's not sure he can move any limb right now. 

"I'm not paid enough and it would be a full time job to clean up his messes" he shots back and for a moment Aramis hesitated, wondering what they're really talking about. 

"You mean I have to clean them up by myself from now on?" he asks, sure his voice is shaky just because everything else in his body is too, just because of the great sex. And yet he knows he's no longer talking about sticky semen on his belly and he knows it would be Athos' right to be done with him after everything…

"It just mean you'll be sticky until morning, hoping my legs and arms will work again by then", Athos reassures him, well knowing too they're no longer talking about sex. He reaches to grab the hand that's not in Porthos' one, "I made my duty to clean up after you, I won't stop now. Or ever."


End file.
